


Graffiti

by CrystalNavy



Series: Reunions and Grudges [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Nothing says 'grudge' quite like a nice, good graffiti do.





	Graffiti

It was the market day in Tirion, and so people flocked to the market in droves. Among them were Maeglin and Glorfindel. Along the way, they ran into Idril, Tuor and Voronwe.

"It's a pleasure seeing you here." Glorfindel remarked pleasantly "What is the occasion?"

"We're trying to determine which paint has the best quality." Idril explains

"I'd say this one." Maeglin lifts a single can up after examining them

"Oh, thanks." Idril says "You helped us a lot."

"Any time." Maeglin beams

They parted ways after that. Glorfindel and Maeglin continued purchasing, and once they are done, they headed home.

The first thing they noticed upon arriving back to the house were big red words on one of the walls.

**I am dating a monster.**

The inspection of the house revealed several more graffiti with similar meanings. Glorfindel led Maeglin inside.

"You seem shaken." Glorfindel observed

"They are right, you know." Maeglin says "You should be dating someone like me. What I've done is unforgivable."

"Don't let it get to you." Glorfindel pulls him closer "You were tortured, and anyone would have done the same in your position. I'll protect you from them if need be."


End file.
